


Stark Salvage

by RomancebyFaye



Series: Romancebyfaye Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Fanart, Multi, moodboard, stuckony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomancebyFaye/pseuds/RomancebyFaye
Summary: Tony Stark is a space salvager who finds more than he expects while working in the orbit of the human origin planet Earth.Title: Stark SalvageCard Number: 3092Square Filled: R4 AU:Sci-fi/FuturisticShip/Main Pairing: James 'Bucky' Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony StarkRating: TMajor Tags: Sci-fi, Stuckony, moodboardWord Count: 226
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Romancebyfaye Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665991
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Stark Salvage

__

Tony Stark is a space salvager, scouring dead planets and their immediate orbit fields for things he can recycle and use or sell. His ship, The Iron Man, is a marvel of his own creation and genius, run by one of his own AI's, the ever learning and evolving JARVIS.

He's scouring the region of the origin planet of the human species, when he comes across a damaged ancient earth ship. He hauls it in, letting his newest automated system begin to sort through the remains at the guidance of one of his younger AI's. FRIDAY finds organic material in cryogenic pods and, unbeknownst to Tony, puts the damaged 'endangered species' into the cradle Tony had recently purchased from a brilliant scientist and medical expert, Helen Cho.

He's awakened hours later by a horrible commotion and comes face to face with two humans who are definitely not familiar with any of the events of the past several hundred years.

After some (a lot of, a whole lot of) convincing, and making sure these ancient humans aren't going to destroy his ship or himself, Tony offers to take them wherever they want to go.

But as they travel together, Tony begins to think maybe the only place he really wants them to be is where he is. But they can't possibly feel the same…

Right?


End file.
